


Games

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 17





	Games

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, the sun shining brightly in the sky, but it wasn't exactly a good thing. Y/n hated when the sun practically burnt her head, she felt it would ignite on fire or something.

Either way, she was being dragged down the halls to the gymnasium of her school, her friend having a deadly grip on her wrist. The h/c girl huffed and pouted while crossing her arms, she didn't want to watch the volleyball practice, but she didn't have a choice now, did she?

They arrived and her friend started to shout, making her cover her ears in self defense "Geez Mirai you're a pain in the ass" the girl only laughed and forced Y/n to sit down on a bench, her shinning face blinding her friend.

Said girl, as soon as her ass touched the wooden seat, she took out her switch and turned it on, staring at the screen with a neutral face on. She didn't want to be there and she sure as hell knew that it was going to be a pain being there, so why not bring a life saver. While she submerged herself inside the game legend of zelda, she didn't feel the eyes of a cat like boy, which was wondering what kind of game would that girl play in that moment.

He tried to peek, but the captain called for them to get into a circle and the setter pouted, turning around and walking back to the team. Kuroo noticed the boy peeking at the h/c girl, a smirk growing on his face as he realized what was going on. The black haired boy smiled at his childhood friend as a bulb lit up in his mind.

He will make them go out together. One way or another, this is the very first time Kenma seems even a tad bit interested in a girl, so he must take the chance.

After practice ended, Kenma was still wondering about the game, watching the girl fully submerged into the game. She was pretty, sure, but most important, she likes video games and is not ashamed to admit it. Because let's be honest, people think girls don't play video games, even thought, surprise, we do. Kuroo noticed his friend so he swung an arm over his shoulder while guiding them to the bench where the girl was.

"Kenma, meet Mirai, she's Yamamoto's girlfriend" he pretended not to notice the h/c girl playing video games until the smirking cat looked at her "oh and you are?" Y/n looked up with a tired look on her face "Tired of this shit" was her only reply only to turn again to the screen. "I'm sorry! She's usually sweet and all but... she probably stayed awake all night playing that game, right, baka?" You pouted at your friend and looked away pretending to be hurt "Mirai-chan, my game is not stupid, it gives me a reason to wake up every morning, to breath and to keep going" Mirai smacked her on the back of her head while crossing her arms "you stupid baka, if you don't sleep today I'm staying over and playing my favourite hide and seek" the h/c female shook her head and vowed to her friend "don't hide my PC again please I nearly had a heart attack".

Before Mirai could reply, her boyfriend hugged her from behind making her squeal and turn around, the conversation they were having vanishing into the void. The h/c girl rolled her eyes and pouted, going back to the screen muttering something about Yamamoto stealing his girl. 

Kuroo pushed Kenma down to the bench and the cat like boy fell with his ass on it, his shoulder bumping with yours "Oh- uhmm, I'm sorry, this idiot pushed me" He muttered while glaring at the smirking titan, making the girl turn to him "Already guessed he had the IQ of a worm no worries. I'm Y/n L/n, just call me Y/n, and you are?" The girl offered a smile to the boy as the black haired male looked somewhat offended, turning around and walking towards the team. "Kenma Kozume" was his only reply as his eyes fell to the console.

The girl noticed and showed him the game "I'm playing the Legend of Zelda, I just love this kind of games, but since I already passed it last night I'm just exploring around doing random missions" Kenma smiled at the girl, a sincere and sweet smile "I like that game too. Have you played dark souls?" The girl's eyes widened and she nod vigorously, jumping up and down, the change of humor surprising everyone around. "Of course I did! My favourite one is the third, but I'm more of the fashion souls community" the girl giggled and Kenma's smile widened.

As they talked about games all afternoon, they exchanged numbers, agreeing on meeting somewhere to play video games and all of that.

After that practice, they usually ate together at the lunch breaks, hang out after school and go to gaming cafes together. This kept going for some months as they slowly started to catch feelings for one another, but neither of them had enough courage to confess, until one day at the gaming cafe Kenma finally found his courage and asked Y/n out, the girl agreeing without second thought about it.

Even though Kenma is the quite type, he is also a teenager, meaning he gets horny easily, just like the h/c girl, and even if it seems like he might be serious, he's quite adorable and caring.

Today Y/n was staying over at Kenma's a new found game between her hands as they agreed on playing it together. She arrived at his house and knocked on the door, after some seconds Kenma opened it, offering a smile to his girlfriend "Hello" He said, only for the girl to smile back and enter the house, leaving her shoes by the steps. 

Kenma took a hold of her hand and entwined their fingers as he pulled the girl to his room, the console already on with some other game on it. They sat on the bed and Kenma saved the game before changing it to the new one, meanwhile the h/c girl getting comfortable between her boyfriend's legs. 

Both of them were tiny, their bodies matching together perfectly. 

The girl loved cuddling his boyfriend, he was warm and loving, and he always gave her sweet pecks all the time, making her feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

The game started and kenma took the controller, his arms going around Y/n's torso as the girl looked at the screen. The game was pretty interesting, but too adult like, or like I like to call it, lemon like.

Kenma pressed a soft kiss to the back of the girl's head, making a smile appear on her face and her snuggle more into his chest, a hum leaving his mouth. They weren't the type to talk, but it didn't matter, they showed love and affection other way.

These little moments of loving and caring went through all afternoon as they played, taking turns on controlling the game.

They were far in the game, and a sexual scene appeared before them, making a blush overtake both of their cheeks. The h/c girl hid her face in her boyfriend's chest trying to hide the blush from him, but he noticed it anyways. He took her face between his hands and made her look at him "hey, I want to see your beautiful face". That didn't help the girl, only making her face redder and her eyes wider.

She stumbled over her words, deciding to shut her mouth and look anywhere but into those cat like golden eyes. The boy, even if he was blushing, he took her head between his hands and made her look at him, closing the distance between their lips.

Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the moment as much as they could, tasting each other. Y/n got more turned on as she pulled the boy into her, their hips touching as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. He granted access and they instantly began to explore each other, their hands moving around their bodies. 

Kenma picked her up holding her up by her ass, and gently laying them down, because somehow they ended up on the floor. The boy got on top of her, Y/n just as desperate as he was, so they continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

The girl felt the boys hands tug at the fabric of her shirt gently, catching her attention. "Can I?" The h/c girl smiled gently and nodded, the boys smiling back and taking of the cloth as well as his own shirt. Y/n looked all over his body, he wasn't as built as Kuroo, but he wasn't as slim as he looked, he got that slight six pack. 

The girl licked her lips like she was looking at the most delicious meal, which she was, the boy only looking at her back with desire. 

Their clothes flied across the room in a matter of minutes, the sweet kisses and touches still in between the two lovers. They touched all over each others bodies all over again, never getting tired of the feeling. "I love you" whispered Y/n, making the boy stop in his tracks. He pulled away from her neck and smiled, pressing his forehead to hers "me too kitten". The girl sighed in relief and smiled brightly before their kisses continued.

After a heated make out session, Kenma was already desperate to feel her, so he positioned his member in her entrance, looking at her expecting an answer. She nodded her head nervously, and he put on a condom before aligning with her again.

"Where did you get it?"

"Kuroo" it was a simple answer but still made sense.

He pushed in slowly making the girl whimper in pain, for it was her first time doing this with someone. She dug her nail on his back, leaving scratch Mark's behind "if it hurts that much bite my neck kitten" Y/n nodded and bit his neck lightly, her tongue grazing his skin as she got used to his size.

Kenma moved a bit and the girl moaned, the sound making the boy a lot more confident. "Ready kitten?" She could only nod her head before the boy started thrusting at a slow pace, showering the girl in kisses. 

"Fuck Kozume faster" the boy blushed and complied to her request, going a bit faster as his kisses went from her cheeks to her neck, biting on her skin slowly as his right hand sneaked to her chest, playing with her nipples.

"K-Kenma, god" the boy groaned, liking the sounds his lover made for him, making him even harder knowing it was him provoking those sweet sounds full of lust. He trusted harder, the girl beneath him panting as warmth washed all over each other's bodies. "Kenma, I-I love you~". Kenma moaned, his mouth parting as his pace became quicker, the words of his lover only making him try harder on making their first time as best as possible.

"Me too kitten" he whispered beside her ear, slowly biting her earlobe before teasingly licking eat, earning yet another moan from the girl. 

As he kept pushing in and out he took a minute to contemplate the mess he made of his sweet lover, her hair messy on the bed, her face flushed and her eyes half lidded, her mouth slightly parted as she moaned his name over and over again. He sure loved that sight.

In the other hand the girl loved being dominated by his usually shy lover, this side of him amazed her in every way. His groans sent chills down her spine as his kissed and bites left a few hickeys on her neck, the thrusts of the boy only making it harder for her to contain the moans.

They were reaching their ends, the girl gripped tightly to Kenma with a gasp and the boy moaned loudly, coming alongside the girl. They dropped together on top of the bed, both sweaty and messy, the girl smiling gently to herself. 

They both whispered I love you's before drifting to sleep in each others arms.

○ B O N U S ○

The next day Y/n walked with Mirai, a tired look in the girl's face as she reached her locker.

Mirai noticed this, and decided to confront her about that "Y/n... did you stay again up all night playing video games?" She asked sternly, the other girl blushing at the memories of the past day "heh, not exactly playing..." Mirai git but with realization and she jumped up high, startling the other girl. "You HAVE to tell me about this Y/n, O want every detail EVERY DETAIL".

The h/c girl looked at her wide eyed and started running away from her friend, the brown haired girl chasing her down the halls "DON'T YOU DARE ESCAPE Y/N 

, OR I'LL HIDE YOUR PC"


End file.
